swordplay_showdown_miisfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Mii Types
In Wii Sports Resort: Swordplay Showdown, you'll be facing 5 different types of Miis that attempt to K.O you. Here is a complete list: Green Armor Miis Green Armor Miis are the first and easiest Miis you face. They basically hold their swords in a vertical or horizontal position and refrain from blocking. It takes them a long time to swing, and are easily blocked since they almost never attack the legs. They have 1 heart. However, you should take some caution when approaching them because some of the times they will have their sword in an attacking position before you walk close enough towards them and swing at you unexpectedly. FACT: These Miis become less common as you advance through higher stages and are replaced by their orange armored counterparts. Green Armored Miis disappear entirely when you reach stage 20. Orange Armor Miis Orange Armor Miis (or Bronze/Yellow armored Miis) are the second and harder Miis you face. These Miis are the same as their predecessors except that they have a different color armor and have the ability to block. They take slightly less time to swing then Green Armored Miis, and note that they do also have the ability to swing at the legs. These Miis become more common as you advance through higher stages. FACT: Notably, as you are in higher stages, Orange Armored Miis's attack speed increases the higher you go, and in stage 20, they are very noticeably faster at attacking and blocking, so be wary of that. Red Armor Miis Red Armor Miis are the third Miis you face. These Miis are even harder than the Orange ones. They block a lot more, and they have 2 hearts unlike their predecessors. They have a slightly slower attack speed, but they usually aim for the legs of your Mii. These may be the least common Miis, as they rarely appear in stages20/19 and don't appear at all in stage 1. FACT: These Miis appear to be fatter than all the others, and slightly under-tall. Purple Armor Miis Purple Armor Miis are the fourth Miis you face. These Miis are similar to the Red Armor Miis, except that: 1. They block for a long time and usually wait for you attack first. 2. Upon blocking a player, they like to strike back in a short time, making it hard to avoid. They also have 2 hearts. These Miis could be slightly harder than the Red Armor Miis in comparison. FACT: These Miis appear the most in Stage 18. Black Armor Miis Black Armor Miis are the Miis you face at the end of every stage. They have black armor, a purple sword and always have 3 hearts. They are taller and bigger in size than the regular Mii. These Miis always block and attack, and they get quicker at this as you go to higher stages. Defeating them clears the level. FACT: On one stage, when "Ian" is the Black Armor Mii he is the widest one out of all the stages. Big Black Armor Mii The Big Black Armor Mii is the very final Mii type that you face at the very end of stage 20. Matt (the best Mii) is always it. It is the same as the Black Armor Mii except even bigger. It is the hardest Mii to defeat, since it played by Matt, which is the Swordplay Duel champion, meaning that the Big Black Armor Mii has his same skill level. One tip is to aim for its legs, since its so big and the sword is higher. It is also usually defeated when swinging wide at the other Black Armor Miis around it. FACT: Defeating this Mii ends the level. Once this is done, the player obtains "double armor" (samurai armor stacked on top of it itself) and a purple sword. To get the sword, hold down the 1 button on your Wii Remote when your on the "OK" screen (when it shows your Mii) and don't let go until the stage you selected starts. Then you should have a purple sword like the Black Armor Miis.